revengefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mason Treadwell
Leo Mason Treadwell ist der Autor der Biographie von Emily`s Vater David Clarke. Da er von Victoria bestochen wird schreibt er Lügen über Emily`s Vater. Als Rache zündet Emily sein Haus an. Später sorgt Emily auch noch dafür, daß er in das Gefängnis kommt. Sie arrangiert jedoch dann seine Befreiung, damit er ihr Geheimnis bewahrt. Früheres Leben Treadwell war einst ein eher erfolgloser Journalist ohne große Bedeutung. Dann begann er mit Nachforschungen zum Absturz von Flug 197 und die Verwicklung von David Clarke darin. Er besuchte diesen im Gefängnis und führte mehrere Interviews, die er auf Videokasseten aufnahm. Dabei erkannte er nach und nach dessen Unschuld. Er besuchte auch dessen Tochter Amanda (die spätere Emily Thorne ) im Heim. Er versprach ihr sogar, ihrem Vater zu helfen. Durch David Clarke erfuhr er von der Affäre zwischen ihm und Victoria Grayson, auch davon, daß beide eine gemeinsame Tochter haben. Er konfrontierte Victoria damit. Diese stritt alles ab und drohte sein Leben zu zerstören. Er antwortete jedoch, daß er pleite sei und nichts zu verlieren habe. Er wollte die Geschichte veröffentlichen. Doch Conrad Grayson bestach ihn, damit er stattdessen die Version der Graysons veröffentlichte. Er ging auf das Angebot ein und schrieb das Buch The Society Connection: David Clarke and the Flight 197. In diesem Buch beschrieb er David Clarke als bösen Menschen und Mitschuldigem am Terroranschlag auf Flug 197, der krimminelle Gelder gewaschen habe. Davids Tochter Amanda las später das Buch im Pflegeheim und verlor dadurch den Glauben an ihren Vater und glaubt deswegen auch an seine Schuld. Als Amanda bei der geldgierigen und schlechten Pflegemutter Meredith Hayward untergebracht war, schrieb ihr Vater ihr Briefe. Die Pflegemutter versteckte sie jedoch und gab sie nie weiter. Mason Treadwell kaufte sie ihr später ab und verwahrte sie bei sich auf. Über die Jahre hinweg wurde Treadwell zu einem wohlhabenden und bekannten Schriftsteller, der vornehmlich über wahre Kriminalfälle schrieb. Hilfreich für ihn waren auch seine Beziehungen zu den Graysons, die ihm in der wohlhabenden Gesellschaft viele Türen öffneten. Als Davids Tochter nach ihrer Entlassung aus der Jugendhaft die Wahrheit über ihren Vater erfuhr, entstand bei ihr ein starkes Bedürfnis gerade Mason Treadwell für seine Taten zu bestrafen. Er spielte beim öffentlichen Rufmord an ihrem Vater eine sehr große Rolle und sein Buch hatte auch sie als Kind sehr verletzt und ihrem Vater entfremdet. Staffel Eins Mason Treadwell begegnet der nunmehrigen Emily Thorne erstmals bei einer Buchesung aus seinen noch unveröffentlichten Memoiren. Auch Victoria Grayson verfolgt ihre eigenen Pläne. Mason soll aauf ihren Druck hin herausfinden, warum "Amanda Clarke" in die Hamptons zurückgekehrt ist. Beide ahnen zu der Zeit nicht, daß es sich bei Amanda um eine Freundin von Emily aus dem Jugendgefängnis handelt und beide die Identiät getauscht haben. Auf Wunsch von Emily lädt Nolan Ross Mason zu einem Dinner ein und macht ihm Hofffnung auf eine Buch über sich. Währenddessen geht Emily in Mason schönes historisches Haus. Es enthält viele für Mason wichtige Erinnerungstücke. Emily findet dort auch die Tonbänder mit den Aussagen von sich selber und anderen Betieligten des Prozesses ihres Vaters. Diese nimmt sie mit dann. Dann legt sie eine brennede Zigarette auf das einzige handgeschriebene Exemplar von Masons Memoiren. Masons wunderschönes Haus wird ein Raub der Flamen! Als er mit Nolan heimkommt fällt er weinend auf den Boden als er sein brennendes Haus sieht. Danch verfällt er in Depression. Auf Anregung von Emily holt Victoria Mason jedoch zurück. Es soll mit Hilfe der Internetseite "The Treadwell Report" helfen in der Öffentlichkeit die Meinung im Prozeß gegen Daniel Grayson wegen der tödlichen Schüsse auf Tyler Barrol zu wenden. Anfang verhält er sich auch so. Dann erfährt er jedoch von Declan Porter, daß Charlotte Alkohol und Drogen genommen hatte als die beiden am Strand waren und eine Kapuzengestalt über Tyler Barrol sahen (in Wirklichkeit Jack Porter). Er veröffentlicht dies auf seiner Internetseite und mach dadurch Charlottes Aussage unglaubwürdig. Daraufhin verschwindeet er zunächst aus dem Leben der Graysons. Staffel Zwei Nach Victoria Graysons Pressekonferenz zu ihrer Rückkehr und vermeintliche vorherigen "Entführung" beginnt Masoan Treadwell erneut im Umfeld der Familie Mason zu ermittelen. Besonders interessiert ihn dabei Amanda Clarke. Er kommt ihrer falschen Indentiät mehr und mehr auf die Spur. Schließlich findet er heraus, daß sie und Emily zusammen im Jugendgefängnis waren. Als er sie damit konfrontiert und auch noch Andeutung zur Ermordung von Frank Stevens macht, will Amanda ihn hinterücks erschlagen. Im letzten Moment taucht jedoch Emily auf. Schnell wird klar, daß entgegen Mason Vorstellungen in Wirklichkeit Emily der "Kopf" der Operation ist. Emily gesteht ihm darauf auf dramtische Weise ihre Identiät, immer noch Amandas Schraubenschlüssel in der Hand. Mason ist daraufhin von Schuldgefühelen erfüllt. Emily benutzt diese nun für ihre Zwecke. Er soll Kara Wallace dazu bringen, die Hamptons zu verlassen. Er verrät ihr jedoch dabei, wie David Clarke von den Graysons so schweres Unrecht angetan wurde. Kara dreht daraufhin durch und will die Graysons töten. Dies kann Aiden Mathis jedoch im letzten Moment verhindern. Kara verläßt daraufhin die Hamptons, nach dem Emily noch einmal mit ihr reden konnte. Doch damit sind Emilys Pläne noch nicht am Ende. Sie holt die Leich von Gordon Murphy aus dem Kühlfach. Dann manipuliert sie Beweise, die auf Mason Treadwell hindeuten. Außerdem läßt sie auch noch den Flugschreiber des Flugzeuges auftauchen, daß durch eine Bombenexplosion zerstört wurde. In ihm wäre beinahe Victoria gesttorben. Sie ist jedoch im letzten Moment nicht eingestiegen. Wegen Mord und Terroranschlag wird nun Mason Treadwell verhaftet. Dann taucht auch noch Emily in seiner Untersuchunghaft auf. Es ist spürbar, welche Genugtuung ihr dies alles gibt. Sie schafft es sogar den am Boden zerstörten Mason dazu zu bringen seine "Verbrechen" trotz Unschuld zu gestehen. Dafür verspricht sie ihm eines Tages seien Unschuld durch ein eigenes Geständnis zu beweisen und das er dann ihre Geschichte in eine Buch zu veröffentlichen. Darauf geht Mason gezwungenermaßen ein. Durch das Auftauchen ihres Stiefbruders Eli James findet Emily heraus, daß ihre frühere Pflegemutter Briefe ihre Vaters vor ihr verstekct hat und diese später an Mason Treadwell verkauft hat. Emily besucht daraufhing Mason im Gefängnis. Der erzählt ihr dann mit einer gewissen Befriedigung, daß die Briefe bei dem Brand seines Hauses verbrannt seien. Allerdings erfährt Emily dann doch noch, daß Victoria noch einen unehelichen Sohn hatte, den sie als sie naoch ein Teenager warr ebenfalls in eine Pflegeheim gab. Staffel Drei Victoria Grayson taucht imGefängnis auf und versucht von ihm Informationen über Emily zu bekommen. De hält sich zunächst noch bedeckt. Dann ruft er Emily an und droht ihr Victoria die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn sie ihm nicht ein besseres Angebot mache und helfe. Emily benutzt daraufhin Stevie Grayson um eine Dose mit Gesichtscreme für Mason in das Gefängnis zu schmuggeln. Als Mason diese benutzt, wird er ohnmächtig und stirbt vermeintlich. Als er jedoch auffwacht findet er sich in en Leichentransporter bei Nolan Ross wieder. Das ganze war eine Befreiungsaktion durch Emily! Er wird daraufhin auf eine Insel in die Karibik verbracht. Dort wartet er dann und hofft eines Tages das Buch über Emilys Geheimnis schreiben zu können, wenn sie ihren Rachefeldzug abgeschlossen hat. Dafür bewahrt er weiter sein Schweigen. Staffel Vier Ausehen Persönlichkeit Mason Treadwell bezeichnet sich selbst einmal als "Genießer und Provokateur". Er ist den schönen Dingen des Lebens zugetan, Wein oder gutem Essen, auch kulturellen Dingen. Gleichzeitig hat er eine gewisse Neugier und auch investigatives Ermittlungstalent. Mit den Ergebnisse seiner Recherchen und mit der Wahrheit provoziert er auch gerne andere Leute. Sein eigenes Fortkommen und auch öffentlicher Ruhm sind ihm jedoch letzlich wichtiger als die Wahrheit. So verkauft er gewisssermaßen seine Seele. Als er von Emily/Amanda mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert wird hat er echte Schuldgefühle und will helfen seine Schuld wiedergutzumachen. Emily spielt ihm jedoch wirklich übel mit. In Hoffnung auf künftigen Ruhm ist er bereit unschuldig im Gefängnis zu bleiben bzw auf einer Insel zu warten. Emily hält sich jedoch nicht an ihre Versprechen. Nun sinnt er seinerseits auf Vergeltung. Trivia *Mason schreibt seine Manuskripte auf einer alten mechanischen Schreibmaschine. Im englischen Original stammt sie vom amerikanischen Novelisten John Cheever, in der deutschen Übersetzung vom bekannten amerikanischen Schriftsteller Ernest Hemingway (1899 -1961). *Der vollständig Umfang von Masons Treadwells schriftstellerischem Werk ist nicht bekannt. Er erwähnt einmal, daß er noch ein anderes Buch in Arbeit hat und sein Wohlstand und seine Bekanntheit spechen ebenfalls für weitere Bücher. Im englischsprachigen Internet findet sich eine Seite "The Treadwell Report" mit einer Biografie und folgenden Titeln: **''The Society Connection: David Clarke and the Flight 197'' **''Mother May I Kill?'' **''One Year Inside The Mafia'' **''The Perfect Crime: Ten True Crime Stories You´ve Never Heard'' **''The Life and Crime of Mason Treadwell ''(Autobiographie) *Mason ist die erste Person, der Emily ihre wahre Identiät als "Amanda Clarke" gesteht. *Mason ist der einzige wiederkehrende Nebencharakter, der in allen vier Staffeln auftaucht. Galerie Mason Treadwell 1.jpg Mason Treadwell 2.jpg Mason Treadwell 3.jpg Mason Treadwell 4.jpg Mason Treadwell 5.jpg Mason Treadwell 6.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter